Goodbye Garth
by VNany
Summary: Continuación de la escena donde Violet se encuentra en el camión con Garth...


**Goodbye Garth **

-El chico morirá- ...

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Violet, no esperaba escuchar eso, sentía una presión en el pecho como si algo le impidiera respirar. Se quedó inmóvil mirando a la nada y sin poder siquiera hablar.

-Violet…- la llamó el hombre de cabello rebelde al mirar su reacción -¿Te sientes…- no pudo continuar, la mujer se levanto de un salto y dejando escapar un pequeño grito de frustración golpeo el contenedor de armas que estaba frente a ella, Garth no supo que hacer y solo la observo con preocupación.

-¿Todo para nada?- susurro Violet alzando la vista para poder mirar a un confundido Garth.

-Violet tal vez el niño no tenga esa respuesta, pero debe de haber algo, este papel…- dijo mientras volvía a tomar la revista donde el niño había plasmado algo –Estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver, yo sólo tengo…-

-No Garth,- lo interrumpió –Estoy cansada de todo esto, estoy cansada de buscar algo que tal vez nunca encontraré…- apretó su mandíbula -Tal vez estoy mejor de esta manera…- termino de decir cerrando los ojos.

Garth suspiró… -Empiezas a sonar como Nerva…- le dijo con resignación.

Violet abrió los ojos y lo miro, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron al contener las lágrimas.  
>-¿Qué voy hacer?- pregunto para ella misma. Garth odiaba verla sufrir, haría todo lo posible por verla feliz, pero como lo haría si ella no se lo permitía.<br>Violet desvió la mirada y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Garth, quien sorprendido en un principio no supo que hacer pero después deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda de Violet y la abrazo protectoramente hasta que ella decidió apartarse.

-Lo siento- susurro la mujer de oscura cabellera al apartarse. –Lo mejor será que me lleve al niño de aquí- le dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a la cabina del tráiler, donde Six se encontraba.

Al llegar se sentó a un costado de niño y lo miro profundamente, pasaron unos instantes y un sentimiento se apodero de ella, sentía que quería protegerlo, que debía cuidar de él, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía que ella no era la indicada además ya tenia planeado lo que iba hacer y nada la detendría. Se levanto, cambio sus ropas y regresó a la parte trasera del camión.

Garth se encontraba parado mirando un objeto que se encontraba en sus manos.  
>Violet camino hasta el contenedor de armas y se dispuso a guardarlas en sus brazaletes, pronto sintió que el hombre se encontraba detrás de ella sin hablar y tal vez sin moverse.<p>

-Se que no podre detenerte…- hablo por fin Garth, ella solo se dio media vuelta para poder mirarlo,…  
>-Solo quiero darte esto…- Violet extendió su mano y él le puso el objeto que tenia en sus manos, era una especie de medallón color negro con centro blanco.<p>

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Violet con media sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba el objeto que se encontraba en su mano.

-Se dice que es un talismán de buena suerte… Es algo raro, no quedan muchos, espero que sea de ayuda…- dijo mientras observaba el objeto que Violet tenia en las manos, ella le sonrió enternecida.

-¿Violet?- una pequeña voz se escucho desde la cabina del tráiler. Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a Six de pie en la estancia. Ella se acerco al niño y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.  
>-Debemos irnos- le indico mientras le acomodaba la ropa… –Estas helado- dijo preocupada al tocar las manos de Six. Era la imagen de una madre preocupada por la salud de su hijo.<br>-Ten, pónsela- le dijo Garth entregándole una chamarra azul.  
>-Pero es tuya…- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, el solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a dársela.<br>–Gracias- dijo Violet tomándola y enseguida comenzó a colocársela al pequeño, al terminar de ponérsela le dedico una sonrisa y le indico que salieran del camión.

Violet y Six fueron los primeros en salir,  
>-Toma…- dijo mientras le daba el medallón al niño… -¿Espérame un segundo por allá esta bien?- dijo mientras indicaba una roca no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, Six tomo el medallón y asintió, Violet le sonrió nuevamente.<p>

-Violet ¿Qué es lo que harás?... pregunto Garth mientras se detenía frente a ella.

-Tengo que llevarme al niño de aquí, no quiero causarte mas problemas- contesto seria.

-Violet no tienes que hacer esto, el niño de igual manera morirá…no hagas esto…- le suplico.

- Tengo algo planeado, tal vez resulte- dijo ignorando el suplico de Garth.  
>Suspiró resignado, él nunca podría contra ella, eso estaba más que claro.<p>

-¿Por qué haces esto? Es solo un niño…- le cuestiono frustrado y confundido.

-Es un niño humano Garth, además lo que haces aquí es muy valioso para arriesgarlo…- le dedico una media sonrisa… -Adiós Garth.- sin quitar su sonrisa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, él solo la vio alejarse nuevamente, como siempre.


End file.
